Below The Belt
by badgirl1990
Summary: How did Robin feel right after Beast Boy’s comment “ When you were working for Slade did we give up on you?” in the episode ‘ Aftershock Part 1’? Beware of Terra bashing. The story probably is not that great anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Below The Belt**

Written By: bad girl 1990

Author's Summary: How did Robin feel right after Beast Boy's comment " When you were working for Slade did we give up on you?" in the episode ' Aftershock Part 1'?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans belong to whoever their original owners are which is not me. I want only positive reviews and constructive criticism and no flames. Anyway read the story and enjoy it and thanks a lot!

**Chapter One**

"_When you were working for Slade did we give up on you?"_

Robin stared at Beast Boy in awe and shock for a few seconds before he began to feel feelings of intense anger, hurt, and sadness consume him. Had he really just heard the green channeling right? He had never expected for him to say something like that right to his face. Beast Boy must have had an even bigger lack of brains and more nerve than Robin had ever given him credit of having. The fifteen-year-old green-haired and blue-eyed shape sifter had just crossed a line with the Boy Wonder that he really had not wanted to cross with him. It took all that remained of Robin's cool and self-control to force himself to calm down and stop himself from severely beating up Beast Boy and knocking him out cold from right where he stood. How could his friend compare him to Terra that way and twist things around in the stupid girl's favor like that? There had been a big difference as to why both Terra and him had worked for Slade which was that Terra had chosen to work for the madman willingly and Robin had been blackmailed by the psychopath into doing it.

He was aware that the only one to blame for his apprenticeship to Slade was himself. Robin knew that he was unable to accept Slade for who he was and hated him even more with a burning passion than any of the other Teen Titans did and that it was his obsession with the man that had landed him into hot water in the first place. His obsession with Slade had driven him almost insane in his attempts to become aware of who the man was and his past, capture him, and make him face justice for his crimes against Jump City and that had been why he had spent so much time locked up in his bedroom working to accomplish his goal going without food, hot showers, clean clothes, relaxation, and sleep for hours upon hours at a time. Those hours had turned into days and those days had turned into weeks. It had led him to temporarily become a criminal known as " Red X" so no one would know who he was, steal chips that Slade had wanted, and even fight his own team for the man in order to get the criminal mastermind to form a partnership with him so that he could find out what he was up to. Of course his plan which he had believed to be brilliant and foolproof at the time had backfired and blown up in his face since Slade had been aware of who he was the whole time and he had only succeeded in almost losing his life and making his friends angry at him. The four of them had had every right to be since they could have accidentally killed him during the two fights that he had had against all of them which would have been all his fault if they had had and he had used his knowledge about their strengths and weaknesses against them in order for him to easily defeat them in battle and he had made it clear that he did not trust any of them.

His obsession with Slade had also made him blind to what his enemy had really been up to and deaf to all the reason that his friends had tried to give to him and allowed for Slade to capture him and force him to become his apprentice so easily. Robin had seen what his adoptive father Batman's obsession with the Joker had done to his mentor on more than one occasion in the past and the results had always been less than pretty. That should have made him know better than to let Slade get to him so easily. However he had let the man get to him and everything that had happened as a result of it was all on him.

Robin inwardly winced as he vividly remembered the way the others had reacted after they had found out the truth about who Red X really was and his careless and stupid little stunt and the looks of awe, bewilderment, confusion, horror, and shock on their faces after they had first thought that he really had become Slade's apprentice.

The Boy Wonder accepted Beast Boy for who he was and liked him and would always have the channeling's back just like he knew that Beast Boy would always have his but he knew that their friendship with one another was strained and that it was mostly his fault. Beast Boy had apparently done everything that he could do find out more about who Robin was and his career as Batman's brilliant, cheerful, enthusiastic, and funny butt-kicking sidekick and looked up to him for years as an idol and a role model. He had been ecstatic when he had gotten the chance to meet the real Robin in person for the first time and become a Teen Titan. Beast Boy had hoped that he could get Robin to admire and respect him the same way that he did him and he only longed for either Robin's approval or praise. However his hopes were soon quickly dashed after he discovered that Robin always acted like who he was as Robin the Boy Wonder, was cold towards others, had emotional issues and an inability to trust anyone, and was a hard person to either get to know or please since Robin's approval or praise for anyone was difficult to get without him criticizing anyone. All Robin had ever seemed to do was criticize everything about Beast Boy from who he was to his agility, his brains, his courage, his determination, his morals, his personality, and his strength down to what he ate, wore, and how dirty his bedroom always was. Finally Beast Boy had had enough and his feelings towards Robin had changed which had caused him to act differently towards Robin.

Robin knew that he always acted who he was as he was as Robin the Boy Wonder and a superhero, was cold towards others, had emotional issues and an inability to trust anyone, and was a hard and moody person to get to know. He did not give anyone his approval or praise very easily and he always criticized everyone. He was just like Batman that way. Robin had lost count of all of the times that he had been rude to Beast Boy and never apologized for it and hurt the channeling's feelings in the past. He was surprised that Beast Boy had never snapped and ripped his head off for it before now. However he only did it because he knew that Beast Boy was highly bright and creative and could be really powerful if he lived up to his full potential and he wanted to see him do it but Beast Boy never saw it that way and he only saw him as being a jerk and Robin could not blame him for it.

But did Beast Boy really think that way about him because of his apprenticeship to Slade?

Robin had only attempted to change who he was, his beliefs, the cause that he fought for, and the type of person that he was, became Slade's apprentice, committed crimes for him, and said or did whatever he had wanted him to do whenever he wanted him to do it because Slade had blackmailed him into it. He had used the threat that if he refused not to that he would immediately automatically release the probes that were in all of the other Teen Titans' bloodstreams and kill them and make him watch. The Boy Wonder had not wanted to see them die the way that he had watched his parents die and have all of their blood on his hands too. He had only done it because he had wanted to protect all of them and save their lives. Nobody knew how Robin had felt to feel as though he had betrayed who he was and everything that he had believed in as a superhero as he had taken off the uniform that his dad had designed for him and put on Slade's orange and black one and see that " S" over his heart where his " R" had used to be while Slade watched him and smiled at him coldly as he stood there in the background, saw Batman's angry and disappointed face or heard the imagery names and insults that the others called him in his mind, or the way that his heart broke to hear Starfire's voice frantically call out for him over and over again on his communicator. He had wanted to lay down on the ground and die after Slade put his hand on his shoulder and told him that he would learn to like being his apprentice. Robin highly doubted that Terra had felt that way. He had never willingly agreed to work for Slade and Beast Boy's words only made him feel more ashamed about who he was and the two weeks that he had spent as Slade's apprentice.

Those two weeks as Slade's apprentice had not been a piece of cake. Slade had made it crystal clear to him on a daily basis that he had expected him to immediately change who he was, his beliefs, the cause that he fought for, and the type of person that he was and be grateful that he was lucky enough to be his apprentice. He had given Robin water, food, clothes, access to medical care, and a place to sleep since those are the basic necessities of life but his lessons and training sessions had been practically brutal and harsh and Slade was not a man who allowed anyone to fail easily. Slade would often punish him for making any kind of a mistake at all by the denial of water, food, hot showers, clean clothes, medical care, and sleep, name calling and insults, severe beatings, drugs, and torture and Slade was very bright and creative on the ways that he tortured people. Robin's hand briefly touched his right hip where the sick and twisted bastard had removed the tattoo of the small and wide black bat that he had secretly gotten there after he had started to work for Batman and branded him with his own personal symbol. One of these days he would get it removed but until he did he saw it every time that he had to take a shower and get dressed and even after it was gone a scar would be there in it's place to remind him of what had happened to him for the rest of his days. The only thing that Robin had to be grateful for was that Slade had never done anything sexual with him in order to truly claim him as his and his alone because that was something that would have either had driven him insane or killed him since he would never have been able to get that back and Batman had taught him that it was a horrible thing to happen to any superhero since their enemy has tainted them for life. He had taken everything that Slade had to dish out at him and more and he would do it all over again to keep the people who he accepted for who they are, cared about, and were his best friends in the entire world whose lives meant more to him than his own did including Beast Boy alive but it did not mean that he would not get angry at any of them if they said things to him like that.

He actually understand how Beast Boy was feeling right now. He really did. Beast Boy had accepted Terra for who she was and cared about her and was deeply in love with her. Terra had been a perfect little angel with her golden blonde hair, her big blue eyes, her beautiful smile, and her perfect complexion who could do no wrong and won them all over at first. After all it had been her beauty, her cleverness, her sense of humor, and her seemingly innocent personality and the fact that she had found Beast Boy to be hilarious that had won Beast Boy over to her in the first place. The two of them had been best friends and Beast Boy had really thought that he could trust her. Then he had found out the truth about who she really was and her being Slade's apprentice which had caused him to realize that the girl that they had all thought that she was never existed in the first place and that she had never really given a damn about him at all. She had broken Beast Boy's heart, ripped it out of the poor guy's chest, and stomped on it and he was still angry, bewildered, confused, depressed, hurt, upset, and in a lot of pain about it.

He really was sorry for Beast Boy and felt bad that it ever had to happen to him.

Still Robin could not forget how they had all accepted her for who she was and her powers and cared about her and were good friends with her. Most of them had even trusted her. They had all been willing to give her food, clothes, medical care, a place to live, videogames to play with, and a TV to watch and let her be a Teen Titan. They could have helped her gain more acceptance in herself for who she was and self-confidence and train her to use her powers. She had refused their offer and took Slade's instead. That thought made Robin's blood boil with anger, self-blame, confusion, and hate. After all he had warned the foolish girl about who he was and that he was a highly dangerous criminal who was not to be underestimated but she chosen to ignore his warnings and _willingly_ join him instead after she had _willingly_ chosen to believe that Beast Boy had broken his word to her and take Slade's word over his friend's.

Then the girl had come back and made them all think that she actually accepted them for who they are and cared about them and was good friends with all of them. Robin had always believed in giving people second chances so he had allowed the girl to join the team. She had _willingly _chosen to lie to all of their faces and manipulate all of them as she ate their food, grabbed all of the new uniforms of her old Teen Titans costume that they had given to her and a communicator of her own from them out of his hands, hung out with them, played videogames with them, slept in their house, trained and took down criminals with them, and watched TV with them. She had willingly chosen to steal all of their secrets and tell Slade everything that she knew about who the Teen Titans are and their strengths and weaknesses. Robin knew that Beast Boy was unaware of her attempts to get him to tell her about who he was and his past and show her what he really looked like under his mask and the way that she always blew up at him whenever he would refuse to do so, the notebooks that she had kept on all of the Teen Titans, what Raven and him had eventually discovered on the laptop that they had given to her, or that she had used Beast Boy to get the information that she needed by having him tell her everything that he knew about the others. It was not Beast Boy's fault that he had been lied to, manipulated, and used by Terra. Then to add to the girl's growing pile of crimes against the Teen Titans she had helped Slade get his Slade-bots into the Teen Titan's tower and tried to kill all of them in their sleep.

Robin knew that Beast Boy had not forgotten how she had just recently attacked and tried to kill all of them once again and the look of happiness that she had on her face while she was doing it.

Terra had done what she had done on her own free will and he had done it to protect his friends.

Raven was right all along about Terra. She was always unable to accept all of them for who they were and hated them and was never their friend. She was a backstabber, a cheat, a liar, a spy, and a traitor who was trained by Slade and sent by him to destroy them from the inside out. She was evil. She always had been and always would be. There was no good left in her and she was not worthy enough of them attempting to save her. Terra was just another dangerous criminal who needed to be stopped at all costs no matter what it took.

However Beast Boy knew her best and maybe he was right and Robin was wrong. What if Terra was just an extremely messed-up idiot who had made a series of bad mistakes and not evil and could still be saved? Shouldn't they not try to save her? Isn't that what superheroes do? They could help her remember who she was and that she was a decent person deep down inside of herself and get her to change her wicked ways before it was too late. It did not mean that he had to let the blonde-haired and blue-eyed poisonous snake back on his team because if Beast Boy demanded for him to do that then that was were he would draw the line with Beast Boy and refuse. If their attempts to do so failed then Robin would be more than satisfied to see the phony rot away behind bars for the rest of her miserable life and have Beast Boy free from her awful influence once and for all.

Then again Beast Boy had always accepted Terra for who she was and cared more for her than he ever had for any of them and the sight of her had always turned his brains to mush. It had rendered him unable to use his common sense and think. It had hurt all of them at first. Raven was still bothered by it since she accepted Beast Boy for who he was, cared about him, and was deeply in love with him and not Robin although he wished that she was. Beast Boy had unintentionally caused her a lot of pain since he had started to give all of the attention and time that he had given to Raven to Terra and completely ignore her after Terra had came along. It had made her feel like Beast Boy was no longer able to accept her for who she was and did not like her anymore and had no real desire to still be her friend. It had always made Robin silently furious whenever Beast Boy would treat Raven that way. Now it made him wonder why Beast Boy would pick a nasty piece of work like Terra who would backstab anyone in the blink of an eye over a beautiful, smart, creative, funny, nice, serious, mature, responisble, brave, determined, loyal, resourceful, strong, and tough girl with amazingly impressive powers, a good heart, and a strong value of morals like Raven who would never willingly betray him before he came to the realization that love made people do and feel crazy things. Seeing him defend the little witch to all of them even after what she had done to all of them hurt her more than Beast Boy would ever know.

He knew that Beast Boy was only angry and hurt and needed someone to lash out on which had unfortunately had to be him. Besides hadn't he earned that comment after all of the times that he had been rude to him? It did not make the anger and hurt he felt about Beast Boy's comment go away though.

Robin would give Terra one more chance for Beast Boy's sake. He hoped that it would either make Beast Boy see Terra for who she was and the evil person that she really was and hate her or actually save Terra. Still the next time that Beast Boy made another crack at him like that he did was not sure if he would be able to remember who Beast Boy was and that he was one of his best friends and lose control of his temper. He was afraid that the next time that he made another crack like that he really would seriously hurt Beast Boy for it. After all Beast Boy's remark had hurt him even if he would never admit it to anyone.

Beast Boy's comment had really been below the belt even though Robin knew that he probably had deserved it.

The End of Part 1

Author's Note: This was my take on what might have been going through Robin's head after Beast Boy had said that to him. He had been silent for a long time and then glared up angrily at Beast Boy after he agreed to give Terra one last chance. He had also put the emphasis on the "one". I had the idea that it made him think long and hard about who he was and his beliefs, his apprenticeship to Slade, the way that he had treated Beast Boy in the past, his anger and hurt over Beast Boy's wisecrack, what Beast Boy must be going through at the moment, and his obviously not so pleasant feelings towards Terra. I had no problems bashing Terra because I never really cared too much for her to begin with. I always felt that Beast Boy crossed a line with Robin when he made that comment even if he had not meant it that way and he cared more about Terra than he did the others even though Robin has not always been the nicest guy towards Beast Boy and he is the reason that the two of them may not have the greatest relationship with each other. This story probably sucks but I wanted to post it anyway because I kind of liked it and wanted to see it anyone else would too.

Anyway please review and thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Denial of Beast Boy

Author's Summary: What was going on inside of Beast Boy's head after his comment "When you were working for Slade did we give up on you?" to Robin in the episode 'Aftershock Part 1'?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans belong to whoever their original owners are which is not me. I want only positive reviews and constructive criticism and no flames. Anyway read the story and enjoy it and thanks a lot!

Beast Boy coldly glared at Robin as the Boy Wonder appeared to stare at him in awe and shock and gasp before he seemed to slip off into a world of his own. Strong emotions of anger, bewilderment, confusion, depression, fear, guilt, hostility, and resentment quickly swept over him. He was unable to understand how someone who claimed to be as assertive, bright, curious, and talented as Robin could actually turn out to be so stupid and thoughtless and fail to see how who he was similar to who Terra was and that he had a lot in common with her. After all Robin had attempted to change who he was, his beliefs, the cause that he fought for, and the type of person that he was, become Slade's apprentice, commit crimes for the man, and say or do whatever he told him to do whenever he told him to do it just like Terra had. He had betrayed them just like Terra had. He had attacked and fought against them just like Terra had. Robin of all people should know better than anybody who Slade was and what it was like to have Slade for a master and how Terra must be feeling and going through right now in Slade's custody. How could Robin not see that he had no right to just give up on Terra and had to help him save her no matter whatever it took in order to do so?

The green-haired, blue-eyed, and green-skinned channeling had _seemingly_ let it slip from his mind that his friend had only agreed to work for Slade because he had been blackmailed into it and that Terra had willingly chosen to. All he could see was that both Robin and Terra had worked for Slade. The Teen Titans had not given up on Robin and had saved their leader from Slade. None of them could just give up on Terra. After all none of them had for Robin. Didn't Terra deserve the same chance that they hadn't given to Robin?

Why couldn't Robin see that the person who Terra had become was not who she really was and not the real Terra?

The real Terra had been the small and slender fifteen-year-old girl with long, straight, and golden blonde hair that had come all the way down to her waist, big blue eyes, and a perfect complexion that the Teen Titans had met that fateful day in the gorge. She had been beautiful, smart, creative, funny, nice, serious, mature, responsible, brave, determined, resourceful, strong, and tough with amazingly impressive powers, a good heart, and a strong sense of morals. She had been the one who had accepted the Teen Titans for who they were, been good friends with, cared about them, and had had so much in common with all of them and the girl who he had fallen for like a ton of bricks at first sight. After all it had been her beauty, her cleverness, her sense of humor, and her innocent personality and the fact that she had found him to be hilarious just like she had won Cyborg over with her unbelievably large appetite for any kind of drink or food imaginable, her love for cars, sports, and videogames, and her taste in music, Raven over after the Goth had found out that Terra had thought that she was smart and cool and shared her love of books, and Starfire over after the alien had discovered a companion in her who actually would eat her cooking, be able to bare her bone-crushing hugs, and do all of the "girly-girl" stuff with her that Raven would only occasionally do with her. Beast Boy knew that not even Robin could deny that Terra had eventually won him over too since Robin had been in awe of who she was and impressed by her powers, enjoyed all of his intellectual conversations with her, found another training partner in her, and had shared his love of action movies with him. She had been the one who had drunk most of their drinks and eaten all of their food, tasted Starfire's homemade glorg, got their bathroom filthy with mud after she had taken a bath and gotten dressed into a white bathroom and white slippers, washed her clothes in the sink and hung them up to dry in the kitchen, crashed and fell asleep on their couch while she had been listening to her walk-men, made faces at each other with him, skipped rocks across the water with him, and talked to him, trained with them, and had helped them take down Slade's Slade-bots. Unfortunately she had also been the one who had accused him of being a liar and ran off as fast as she could after Robin had told her that the Teen Titans were aware that she could not control her powers before she had even given him a chance to explain to her what really had happened.

The shape-sifter blamed both Robin and himself for what had happened that had caused Terra to run away from them and straight into Slade's waiting arms. It was Robin's fault that Robin the Boy Wonder was who he was and was blunt with others. He was extremely insensitive. If the spiky black-haired little know-it-all had not been so clever and perceptive and seen the obvious about Terra being unable to control her powers or come right out and said it straight to her face then Terra would have stayed and not run away from him. Beast Boy blamed himself because if he had been able to catch her when he had run after her then he could have explained what had happened and make her understand that it all had been a misunderstanding. She would have known that she could have been able to still trust him. However he had not been able to stop her from running away from him and he hated himself for it. Still he blamed Robin more than he blamed himself for anything since if it had not been for Robin then none of it would have happened in the first place.

Then the real Terra had vanished and the girl who had come back in her place had only been an imposter who acted and looked a lot like her.

Why couldn't Robin see that Slade had obviously been aware of who Terra was and her incredible powers and become obsessed with having her as his apprentice no matter what it took just like he had been with Robin? After all Slade had been aware of who Robin was and him being Batman's former sidekick and had been so impressed by the Boy Wonder that he had decided to make him his apprentice. The shape sifter vaguely wondered about when it was that Slade had become aware of who Robin was and how much he knew about his friend that he did not. Was Slade once a criminal in Gotham City who had had the misfortune to come across the paths of Batman and Robin and get his butt severely kicked by the Dynamic Duo? He wondered if Slade knew about what Robin's real name, his nickname, his age, his height, his weight, his build, his hair color, his eye color, his skin tone, his blood type, whether he was right or left handed, his birthday, the state he had been born in, the real names of Robin's biological parents and his adoptive father, his likes and his dislikes, his hobbies, the school he had gone to, and about his past in Gotham. Maybe he knew why Robin had left both Batman and Gotham when he had come to Jump City and him barely being on speaking terms with Batman. Perhaps Slade knew even more about Robin than Robin himself did. That particular thought sent a cold chill done his spine and Beast Boy inwardly shuddered with horror. Robin was also unaware of just how much Slade actually knew about who him.

Still Slade had been aware of who Robin was and had been impressed by him. Beast Boy could not blame Slade for being impressed with Robin. After all who could not be impressed with Robin? Robin was athletic, brilliant, courageous, determined, efficient, fast, gifted, psychically fit, quick thinking, resourceful, strong, tough, and well-trained. He was highly skilled in acrobatics, agility, appearing to fly in the air with his grabbling hook, criminology, detective skills, disguise, escapology, forensics, intimidation, leadership, martial arts, motorcycle driving, stealth, tracking, and weaponry. Robin wielded a wide arrange of amazing gadgets and impressive weaponry in his utility belt. He had been up against some of the most intelligent, evil, insane, and highly skilled dangerous criminal masterminds in the world and Robin even knew who many members of the Justice League America were and had gone on missions with Batman with all of them. The channeling vaguely wondered if it was Robin's endless attempts to push himself to become even more athletic, braver, more creative, more determined, more efficient, faster, more resourceful, smarter, stronger, and tougher than he already was, his desire to always succeed, and the fact that he had still not even come close to his full potential that had made Slade target Robin. Whatever it had been that had made Slade chose him Robin had unknowingly impressed the psychopath and Terra had apparently managed to do the same so why was Robin too blind too see that Terra had made Slade aware of who he was and unknowingly impress him the way he had and may never have wanted to in the first place?

Anyway Slade had been aware of who Robin was and the type of person that he was and had been impressed with the Boy Wonder. He had obviously spent a lot of time watching Robin in order for him to find out what his strengths and weaknesses were and the best way that he could use them against him. Could Slade's attempts to destroy them by sending both Cinderblock and Plasmus after them, having Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth attack them and take over the Teen Titans Tower, making Lightening and Thunder cause all of that destruction, and forcing Robin to fight him when he had been disguised as an old man all been tests that he had wanted to see if whether or not Robin could pass all of them? Beast Boy knew that Robin had unknowingly passed all of them with flying colors if that had been the case. In the meantime Robin had become unable to accept Slade for who he was, hate him with a burning passion even more than any of the other Teen Titans did, and obsessed with him. It had been the reason why Robin had locked himself up in his bedroom without food, hot showers, clean clothes, relaxation, or sleep for hours, days, or weeks at a time working in attempt to become aware of who Slade was and more about his past, capture him, and make him face justice for his crimes against Jump City. Had that not been the reason why he had created " Red-X," stole three chips, and fought twice against his own team? However Robin's obsession with Slade had led to his downfall and made him no match for Slade.

His obsession with Slade had made him too blind to see what Slade was really up to and deaf to all reason which had made him fail to see that the chronotron detonator had merely been the bait for a much larger trap that had led the other Teen Titans to be infected with probes and Robin forced to become Slade's apprentice. It was due to Robin's arrogance, blindness, carelessness, obsessive determination, stupidity, and recklessness that all of them had almost lost their lives. Did Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire forget how much pain the probes had caused them to feel the two times that Slade had activated them and caused them all to glow? Beast Boy had not been able to. If Robin had not allowed himself to let the madman get to him so badly then the Teen Titans would have been able to figure out what Slade had been up to and stop him and none of it would ever had happened to any of them. Why could Robin not see that the almost the exact same situation had happened to Terra?

Slade had become aware of who Terra was and her incredible powers and the girl had unknowingly impressed him enough for him to want to make her his second apprentice just like Robin had. He had obviously watched her for a long time in order for him to find out more about who she was, what her strengths and weaknesses were, and the best way for him to use them against her just like he had with Robin. He had obviously gotten her to chase after him and fight him on her own in order to test her just like he had with Robin. He had obviously used Terra's own weaknesses against her the same way he had with Robin. After all Terra was unable to accept herself for who she was and her powers, felt angry, bewildered, confused, depressed, fearful, guilty, hostile, lonely, and resentful towards everyone else and the world for the way that had all treated her in the past, had emotional issues and an inability to trust others, and lacked self-confidence. All she had ever wanted was for someone to accept her for who she was, be her friend, care about her, and not turn his or her back on her no matter what. She had tried her best to get anyone to do that for her with her attempts to be who she was and trying to good wherever she went but everywhere she had went she had always failed to do so and eventually everyone would turn against her due to the avalanches, earthquakes, and mudslides she would accidentally cause since she had no control over her powers. It had been the reason why she had been unable to get herself food, new clothes, or money, been homeless, and was so messed-up. Everyone always ended up turning against her and it made it difficult for her to see who she could trust and who she could not. Slade had known that and used it against Terra.

Beast Boy shook with silent fury as he realized that Slade must have gotten Terra to believe that the Teen Titans would be unable to remain able to accept her for who she was, be her friends, care about her, and want her around her after they had all found out what was wrong with and reject her just like everyone else would and that he was untrustworthy. Why else would Terra have gotten so angry at him after Robin had told her that the Teen Titans had known that she had no control over her powers , call him a liar, and run off without giving him a chance to explain to her what had happened? Slade had made it appear to her that he had betrayed her and that it was only a matter of time before the others did too which had deeply hurt her and made her think that he was the good guy and they were the bad guys. Slade had made her think that he had accepted her for who she was, cared about her, felt that she was a pretty, smart, and talented girl who could do anything that she sent her mind to and was actually worth something when others had only made her feel like dirt, and was her only friend in the entire world. That had been why she accepted the water, food, new clothes, access to medical care, and home that Slade had given to her, let him train her in order for her to control her gone, and went to him in the first place. His kindness and generosity had made her think that she owed him for life which was why she had willingly chosen to attempt to change who she was, her beliefs, the cause that she fought for, and the type of person that she was, become his apprentice, commit crimes for him, and say or do whatever he wanted her to do whenever he wanted her to do it. It was why she had had come back and joined their team only so she could help Slade destroy the Teen Titans from the inside out.

Beast Boy knew that it was no excuse for Terra to change who she was, become Slade's apprentice, or all of the terrible things she had done but he also knew that she was just messed up and not evil. She was as much a victim in all of this as much as she was to blame for it. Slade was a brilliant and cunning criminal mastermind who was able to get anyone or anything that he wanted. He had fooled all of the Teen Titans including Robin more times then he could count in the past. After all that was what Robin always told them. So why was Robin so unable to see that Terra had been fooled by Slade and needed their help just like he had been when he had worked for Slade? None of them had given up on Robin so Robin had no right to give up on Terra especially now when she needed them all most of all.

He felt a brief pang of guilt and shame after some of his anger at Robin had begun to vanish and he had caught the brief look of hurt appear on the Boy's Wonder face before it quickly disappeared from his leader's face as quickly as it had appeared. Robin had never been one to express his emotions and he must have been more out of it than he had realized if he had unknowingly let his emotions slip for even a brief second. Beast Boy realized that his comment had been uncalled for. After all there had been a big difference as to why both Robin and Terra had agreed to work for Slade since Robin had only done it in order to protect his friends and Terra no matter what Slade may have made her believe had willingly chosen to. He knew that Robin had attempted to change who he was, his beliefs, the cause that he fought for, and the type of person that he was, become Slade's apprentice, commit crimes for him, and say or do whatever Slade told him to do whenever he told him to do it was because Slade had blackmailed him to do it. He had told Robin that if he refused to give into all of his demands that he would release the probes that were in all of the other Teen Titans' bloodstreams and kill them and make him watch as they died from a horrible and painful death. Robin had only tried to do the right thing and protect them so he had given into Slade's demands.

Beast Boy wondered how Robin must have felt after he had thought that he had betrayed who he was, everything that he had he had believed in as a superhero, his friends, and his father and mentor Batman by agreeing to go along with Slade or when he had to take off his own uniform and put on the orange and black one that Slade had forced him to wear. Had he been able to hear Starfire's frantic calls of his name on his communicator and nearly want to cry because he knew that he was unable to answer it and ease her worries? Had Slade called him names and insulted him, denied him water, food, hot showers, clean clothes, access to medical care, and sleep, severely beat him up, use drugs on him, or torture him whenever he had displeased the man? Had he branded Robin or done something sexual with him? Robin had never talked about what had happened to him while he was in Slade's custody and Beast Boy had a strange feeling that he would rather never know. Still the thought of what his leader must have gone through for the sake of the Teen Titans made him feel even worse about himself.

Was it possible that that was what Terra was going through right now?

He felt even worse as he continued to realize that Slade forced Robin to become his apprentice against his will and the only reason that Robin had agreed to do it was to protect the people who he accepted for who they are, cared about, and were his best friends in the entire world. That had included Beast Boy. Beast Boy knew that Robin always did his best to keep his friends safe and valued his life more than he even did his own. Robin must have gone through hell for the other Teen Titans and him and how did he show his appreciation for it? Instead of him being grateful towards Robin him being the ungrateful idiot that he was he had compared him to Terra and rubbed his apprenticeship to Slade in his face. He had only managed to bring up bad memories for Robin and make him feel even worse about who he was and his two week apprenticeship to Slade then he already did. Beast Boy really was as stupid as Raven always liked to tell him he always was on a daily basis.

How badly had that comment of his actually hurt Robin?

Beast Boy and Robin both accepted each other for who they are, cared about each other, liked each other, were friends, and would always have each other's backs whenever one of them needed the other to be there for one another. The Boy Wonder seemed to see him as the little brother that he had never had before in his entire life. He was aware that Robin was a really bright, funny, and nice guy who could do anything that he sent his mind too and knew how to have a lot of fun whenever he would let himself have it and the two of them shared a love action type of TV shows and movies, candy, the color green, comic books, pizza, soda, videogames, and Star Wars. Robin was the only one who would try any of the new fruit and veggie dishes that he would create, laugh at his corny jokes or the stupid pranks he would pull on people, and pretend to actually be interested in his crazy and wild theories since he never wanted to hurt his feelings and the two of them always had a lot of fun with each other whenever they would train together in the gym. However Beast Boy knew that their friendship was severely strained and that he was partially to blame for it even if most of the blame was on Robin.

Beast Boy knew that he was to blame for his anger and frustration at Robin since Robin always refused to tell everyone about who he was and his past in Gotham City or show anyone what he looked like underneath of his mask. Robin should be allowed to keep anything about who he was and his past to himself and not have the others be angry at him for his refusals to do so and act coldly towards him whenever he would do it. After all Robin respected everyone else's privacy so should that mean that they should respect his privacy and stop asking him questions about who he is and his life especially since they all knew how uncomfortable it made Robin feel? Besides Beast Boy knew that he was serious when he said that he could not show them what he looked like under his mask or tell them anything about who he was and his past since he had promised Batman that he would never tell and he would put a lot of people in a lot of unnecessary danger that all could have been avoided if he did. The others had no right to try to make Robin break a promise that he had made to anyone especially if that person was his father or have him put anyone in any danger just so their curiosity about their leader could have been satisfied. Still that did not mean that Robin had to always act like who he was as Robin the Boy Wonder, be cold towards others, have emotional issues and an inability to trust others, or be such a cold, hard, moody, and ruthless person who was difficult to either get to know or please.

Then again Beast Boy knew that Robin could not help being that way especially since of him being who he was and the adopted son of Batman. Batman was cold, dark, hard, ruthless, and unemotional even if the man was a highly brilliant and skilled crime fighter and the world's best detective and it was only natural that Batman would teach his son to be the same way. It would also explain why it had been so hard for Robin to accept the other Teen Titans for who they are, become good friends with all of them, care about them, and let them in and his inability to trust any of them since Batman only had allies and refused to trust anyone but himself. Beast Boy wondered if even Robin fell into that same category with his own father. Still Robin could not change who he was and the type of person that he was and nobody including the Teen Titans had any right to try to get him too.

Still that did not change the fact that most of the blame fell on Robin for their strained friendship. Robin the Boy Wonder had always been Beast Boy's hero when he was younger. He had done everything that he could in order to become more aware of who Robin was and his career as Batman's bright, cheerful, enthusiastic, and funny butting-kicking and wise-cracking sidekick and had seen Robin as everything he had ever wanted to be. After all Robin was handsome, intelligent, caring, creative, dedicated, efficient, funny, gifted, hardworking, nice, serious, mature, responsible, brave, strong, and tough. He was a brilliant crime fighter and detective, an excellent marital arts master, and a natural born leader. He could even appear to fly with his grapping hook, drive a motorcycle, had an impressive utility belt, and was popular with the ladies. What Beast Boy had liked most about him though was that he accepted himself for who he was and his abilities, could stand up for himself and other people, knew the difference between right and wrong, and only wanted to make a difference in the world by helping people out who needed his help the most. That was what had made Robin out to be a perfect hero in his book.

Beast Boy had been thrilled when he had gotten to meet the person who he had admired and respected for so long in person for the first time ever and had been honored to fight alongside him as a Teen Titan. He had only wanted for Robin to admire and respect him the way that he had him but his hopes of that ever happening were quickly destroyed. The channeling had discovered that Robin always made sure that he was aware of who everyone around him was and what their strengths and weaknesses were to the point that he knew more about them than they knew about themselves. He always criticized everyone and rarely gave anyone praise and if he did praise someone he also criticized them while he was doing it. Beast Boy had quickly become one of the Boy Wonder's favorite targets since all Robin had ever seemed to do was criticize everything about Beast Boy from who he was to his agility, his brains, his courage, his morals his personality, and his strength down to what he ate, wore, and how dirty his bedroom always was and never seemed to pleased by anything he said or did. The channeling had lost count of all of the times that Robin had been rude to him and never apologized to him for hurting his feelings in the past. Finally Beast Boy had seen Robin for the arrogant, bossy, and cocky jerk that he was and had enough which had caused his feelings towards Robin to change and him to act differently towards him.

That was why he had no intention of apologizing to Robin for his wisecrack no matter how badly ashamed he was at himself for making the Boy Wonder feel even worse about who he was and the two weeks that he had spent as Slade's apprentice, the look on his leader's face bothered him, or how much guilt and shame he felt for his unnecessary wisecrack at Robin. The looks of shock and disappointment at him on Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire's faces would not make him change his mind either. Robin was always rude to him and hurt his feelings and nobody ever tried to make him apologize to Beast Boy for it. Why should he be forced to apologize to Robin when nobody ever made him apologize to him? Besides if his comment got Robin think long and hard about who he was, his apprenticeship to Slade, the way that he had treated him in the past, what the shape-sifter must be going through at the moment, and what must have happened to Terra and make him agree to give Terra a second chance then it would all be worth it to him in the end. After all it was not like anybody especially Robin knew how he was felt at the moment anyways.

Robin did not know how it felt like to accept someone for who they are, be their best friend, care about them, fall deeply in love with them, and trust them unconditionally the way Beast Boy had with Terra. The Boy Wonder did know how it felt like to have that person make you think that you really were a handsome, smart, funny, and nice guy who actually might be worthy of him or her the way Terra had made him feel. His leader did not know what it felt for him to find out the truth about who Terra really was and her being Slade's apprentice or realize that the girl that he had thought she still was had already been long gone for a long time since she had done what she had done to him. His friend did not know what it felt for him to have had Terra break his heart, rip it out of his chest, and stomp on the remaining pieces of it. Robin did not understand how it felt like for him to be torn between believing that who the real Terra was still somewhere in that imposter and that she actually been his friend and cared about him at one point to her never having given a damn about him at all to her actually being a lost cause. All Robin can see is that he is still angry, bewildered, confused, depressed, hurt, upset, and in a lot of pain about it.

Still Beast Boy was able to understand why Robin was unable to accept Terra for who she was, hated her with a burning passion, and wanted to take her down like she was just any another ordinary highly dangerous criminal. After all Terra had come back, gotten them to believe that she had actually accepted them for who they are, been good friends with them, cared about them, and was trustworthy when she had not been. The only reason that she had helped them stop Slade's worms from his attempts to destroy the Teen Titans' Tower was it had been a part of Slade's plan to get them to trust her. Terra had joined their team and ate their food, grabbed all of the new uniforms out of her old Teen Titans costume they had given to her and a communicator of their own out from Robin's hands, hung out with them, played videogames with them, slept in their house, trained and took down criminals with them, and watched TV with them while she had lied to their faces and manipulated them. She had stolen all of their secrets and told Slade everything that she had known about the Teen Titans and their strengths and weaknesses. Terra had also had helped Slade get his Slade-bots into the Teen Titan's tower and tried to kill all of them in their sleep. Beast Boy knew how much Terra's betrayal must have stung all of the others since they had never said or did anything wrong to Terra and given her everything and she threw everything back in their faces. It was sort of how he had felt when he had realized that Terra had only gone out on a date to eat pie and go ride rides at the carnival with him since she had accepted him for who he was and cared about him enough to want to try to safe his life but that she had not cared enough about him in order to have done the right thing from the beginning. Beast Boy had also not been able to forget how she had recently just attacked and tried to kill all of them once again and how happy she had appeared to be while she had done it.

Beast Boy was unable to blame Robin for how he felt about Terra but that did not mean that he would allow him to try to get him to doubt his belief that who the real Terra was had to still be inside of the imposter that looked like her or give up on her. He knew that he was right about Terra and that Robin was wrong about her. He had known her best and he knew that Terra was only extremely messed up and not evil and needed their help. The Teen Titans had to help her out since they were superheroes and superheroes always helped out the ones who needed their help. Besides even Robin had always said to help anyone out regardless of their status as a criminal or a superhero. Robin himself had said that they should help criminals out so why should Terra not fall into that same category?

The channeling only wanted for Robin to give Terra one more chance. The Teen Titans had to try to get Terra to attempt to be who she was and a good person as the real Terra and change her wicked ways before it was too late. Terra did not deserve to have to be under Slade's thumb for all eternity. Beast Boy would be satisfied if they would just be able to break Slade's grip on her and get the real Terra back and not send her to jail. He would not ask for Robin to let her rejoin the team though since even he knew that that would be pushing his luck. He was glad after Robin agreed to do it.

Right now Beast Boy was unaware that he really accepted Terra for who he was and cared about her even more than he did all four of his best friends or how much it had hurt all of them. He was not able to see that he had treated Raven horribly whenever Terra had been around. He did not even realize that Robin had now started to become unable to accept Beast Boy for who he was and felt resentful towards him for his wisecrack at him and that his comment has just put another nail into the coffin of his already strained friendship with the Boy Wonder. If he had he would have realized that the only person he had to blame for it was himself and that Robin had been right about Terra along. All he was able to focus on was Terra.

Beast Boy would never apologize to Robin for his comment even if he himself knew that it had been below the belt since all he can think about right now is Terra and Terra would always mean more to him than Robin ever would.

The End of Part 2

Author's Note or more like Author's Warning: I have never written anything from Beast Boy's point of view before and I had no idea how to it. I wanted to make him be who he was and keep him in character while I mad him try to be angry at Robin, blame everything on him, and have confused and torn up thoughts as he tries to reason with himself that his wisecrack at Robin had not been uncalled for. If it does not make sense then that is because I managed to accomplish my goal of making him sound torn up. Anyway I think he is out of character though and that this chapter probably sucks. Please feel free to let me know how bad it is so I can try to improve on it and make it better if I can and thanks a lot.


End file.
